


Hurry Up!

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny story, Public Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went shopping with Bucky and he can be such an imapatient soldier. Your earphones paid his price *cries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real facts. Except it was my mom hurrying me up and I didn't have Bucky to comfort me after the tragedy lol 
> 
> I'm such a loser.
> 
> Enjoy!

You decided to hang out with Bucky, distract yourselves from the several rough missions you've had in the last two months and stop by at Dunking Donuts to grab a snack for the rest of the team.

However, the day was super hot and after walking for hours, checking out every store, you were thirsty as fuck. So you bought yourself a large cup of orange juice and after that, still thirsty, you bought a bottle of water.

"You ready to go back now, babe?" Bucky asked pouting. He's been asking the same question since you arrived because he didn't like shopping. What a cry baby.

"Yeah, let's get going" you sighed. You looked up at him through your heart shaped sunglasses and said "But I need to pee really bad. I'll go to the toilet quickly" you grabbed his arm and pushed him all the way to the ladies bathroom.

"Wait here" you pecked his lips before entering. It wasn't as crowded as usually, but there were two other ladies waiting on a queue to use the toilet booth.

Some minutes passed and one of the girls entered and you stood waiting. Your self control was slowly fading, all the liquid you ingested earlier started to have its effect.

Finally another booth was vacated, the lady waiting in front of you took it

_"Just one more (y/n). Please wait" you thought._

The girl who just got off the booth was washing her hands, the sound of flowing water making it hard to contain yourself

"(Y/N) you done there?" Bucky's voice shouted from outside

"No! Just wait" you shouted back. His impatience wasn't making it any better. Ugh.

As soon as the girl exited the booth you rushed in, closing the door you grabbed a piece of toilet paper to quickly clean the toilet seat. Taking your pants down, you finally seated and peed.

"(Y/N) would please hurry up?" Bucky whined from outside, getting unbearable by the second

You groaned and reached out for more toilet paper, finding it empty.

"Oh for fuck sake" you whispered and looked inside your purse for some tissues. You stood up, putting your pants back up and pulling the lever of the toilet.

"(Y/N) I'm serious, I'm coming in if you don't hurry up!"

You groaned, furiously searching for your antibacterial gel

"Bucky please shut up!!" Hopefully the bathroom was already empty and there was nobody to hear you argue with your boyfriend about you taking too long in the toilet.

As you reached for the little bottle, your earphones got tangled in your ring, so when you took your hand out they flew out into the toilet

"NOOO NO NO NO OH GOD NOOO" You cried out loud, quickly diving your hand into the water, taking your earphones out

"(Y/N) (Y/N) are you okay?? What happened?!" Bucky's loud footsteps echoed through the room along with his concerned voice.

You opened the booth's door, and his face relaxed, but quickly raised his brows in confusion when he saw your wet hand holding up your wet earphones.

"This is your fault Barnes" you muttered through gritted teeth and when he realized what happened he started laughing hard

"Shut up asshole" you scolded him, but his laughter was unstoppable. You left your earphones on the counter and were washing your hands when he calmed down a bit and wrapped his hands around your waist from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder

"I'm sorry doll, it's just that you were taking too long and I was bored" he kissed your shoulder, your neck, reaching your earlobe and giving it a quick bite. You breathed deep and hummed, smiling a bit

"You can be an annoying little shit, you know that?" You rested your hands on his arms and he chuckled into your neck.

"But you love me"

"Hell yes, I do" you turned around in his arms and kissed him hard. The kiss was getting heated real quick, his hands roaming up and down your body, so you broke it and whispered

"Let's go home already"

"Aye aye Captain" he said, following you out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> r.i.p earphones.


End file.
